narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaito Yamanaka
Kaito Yamanaka (カイト ヤマナカ, Yamanaka Kaito) is a member of Konoha's Yamanaka Clan and one of its few Water Release, Wind Release and Earth Release users. He is a renowned member of his clan for being a both support, and front-line ninja, he is known as the Mind Master, for his mastery of his clan techniques. Appearance Kaito is a young, average height slim man who has normal lenght brown hair, deep brown eyes which give him a distant look and a muscular body. Personality Despite his past experiences that mostly consisted of discrimination, Kaito is very caring and passionate towards others and is more than willing to offer his help to those in need. He is a very loyal friend, and most likely will lose his temper if they are harmed in anyway. Kaito is often willing to go through drastic means to avenge or defend those dear to him, even if it means putting his own life on the line. Kaito has a small reputation for having a minor reckless streak though, it often manifest itself as selflessness and also habit of not backing away from a fight when someone he cares about is in need, despite his normally passive attitude. He has shown to rush into things and leaves it up to luck to decide what will happen next. This habit seems to stem from his laid-back side that will go with the flow. He seems to not have a great belief in a higher power, but still possess a fairly firm belief in fate and destiny, showing that he will often contradict himself sometimes. When angered, in life-or-death combat, or a serious situation a side of Kaito that he hides underneath his carefree and comedic exterior is revealed. This side of him that he commonly hides is rather dark and shrewd in nature and reveals to be man who is more mature then he leads on at times. He is cunning and capable of thinking several steps ahead of those around him or even his opponent, giving him remarkable talent for making those people act exactly as he wishes despite appearing not to have had a hand in their decisions. He is particularly observant, taking into consideration even the smallest details of his surroundings in order to better understand and deal with challenges. This side of his personality also harbors a little rage and despair that was caused by his traumatizing childhood. Even though appearing simple minded at times, Kaito is truly an intellectual, as he is capable of understanding things that the majority people of would not. He has repeatedly demonstrated a depth of understanding that would seem to surpass most ninjas of his age. He is capable such acts as knowing roughly what is going to happen in the future based on actions of the people involved and other evidence. Background Kaito's Father belonged to the Yamanaka Clan, while his mother was from the Sarutobi Clan. His mother got pregnant with him, and as soon as they told it to their families, they didn't have their blessings. Since their marriage wasn't aproved by both sides, Kaito's parents decided to run away and start a new life. Little did they know, that they could get ambushed any second. They weren't careful, they left traits. They were an easy target, but the didn't care. "As long as we have eachother, we'll be fine..." they thought. They weren't. She was in a high state of pregnency and wasn't able to keep up with her husband.